


When a Riddler Met a Penguin

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Riddlebird Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (1966), Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Riddlebird Week, prompt: first impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: For Riddlebird Week: First ImpressionsPrequel to: When in Vegas.





	When a Riddler Met a Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written in time to meet the first day of Riddlebird. Please forgive any mistakes.

Oswald Cobblepot stood back among his personal guard. This so-called Riddler was an unknown threat and he wanted every advantage against him.

 

The man in green did not struggle between the guards’ hold. He held his head up and faced forward. Another pretty boy wannabe in costume come to Gotham to make a name for himself. He would not last the year. 

 

“Who are you?” Zsasz stepped forward. 

 

“The Riddler.” The stranger’s voice was without accent. 

 

Zsasz backhanded him. “What does your mother call you?” 

 

He spat blood on the ground. “The boy. Or the bastard.”

 

Zsasz almost smiled. “What do your lovers name you in bed?” 

 

“Jesus.” The Riddler grinned, blood on his teeth. “Or sometimes God.” 

 

Zsasz laughed and looked towards Oswald’s hidden spot. “I think I’m beginning to like him.” He turned back to the captured rogue, tugged on his tie and brought him closer. “Who are you working for?” 

 

“Myself.” 

 

“What do you want from the Penguin?” 

 

“What I want, the poor have, the rich need and if you eat it, you die.” He giggled, the sound was like nails on a chalkboard to Oswald. 

 

“Is that supposed to be a joke, Riddle Man?” Zsasz released his tie. “Gotham already has a clown. We don’t need two.” 

 

“Riddles and jokes are not the same thing.” The Riddler showed the first flash of anger since being brought in. “Any clown can tell a joke and any fool can laugh at one. But it takes a clever mind to appreciate a riddle.” 

 

This was the man who had masterminded the attack against the Penguin.

 

“The answer is nothing.” Oswald stepped forward. “Everyone wants something, Mr. Riddler. You have been stealing from my shipments for three months. Do you deny it?” 

 

“I don’t deny anything.” 

 

“Who is your buyer?” Oswald waved Zsasz away from the rookie rogue. 

 

The Riddler smirked. “You. If you play your cards right.” 

 

Oswald laughed loudly. “You want me to buy my shipments off of you? You have nerve Riddler, I’ll give you that.” He pointed his umbrella toward the young rogue. “Give me one reason not to kill you here and now.” 

 

“I’m worth more to you alive. I alone know where your stolen shipments are hidden.” The Riddler winked. “And there’s more where they are.” 

 

“Who is your inside informant? Tell me now and I may allow you to keep your life.” 

 

“There is no one. I work alone.” 

 

“You lie.” Oswald was almost disappointed, there was something about this young man he felt intriguing. “If no one is feeding you information how did you know when and where to strike?” 

 

“I cracked your pattern,” he shrugged his shoulders. “It was actually quite simple. I have been a follower of your exploits for awhile, Mr. Penguin.” 

 

For the first time during the exchange Oswald felt a sliver of fear. He growled and pressed the end of the umbrella against the man’s breast. 

 

“What pattern?” 

 

“You alternate between even and odd months but never two months in a row. You prefer Wednesday and Saturday. But you never hit on Monday or Sunday. And you only hit on Friday after a holiday.” The man who called himself Riddler became animated in his explanation. “You like odd numbers more than even, but you would rather hit on the twelfth of the month than the thirteenth. And you avoid the first, the eleventh, and the twenty-first of the month. You like the number three best but you also seem to favor seven.” 

 

Oswald’s mouth was dry. “Let’s say I believe you. You may have figured out the when. But you must have had help with the where.” 

 

“With all due respect but that was the easiest part, Mr. Penguin.” The annoying smirk was back. “On even days you hit the south pier unless it is an even month than you hit the north instead. But on odd days it is always the north pier.” 

 

“Why? You have never taken more than enough to be missing. What game are you playing, Riddler?” 

 

Oswald had thought it was a threat from a bigger player but now he was not so sure. 

 

“I had to get your attention.” 

 

“What do you want? A job?” Oswald was almost impressed enough to hire this young man on the spot. 

 

“I want nothing more than to be your friend.” 

 

“The Penguin does not have friends.” 

 

“But Falcone has many friends.” The Riddler grinned. “Perhaps he would be more amenable to friendship.” 

 

Falcone had been hit harder than him by this Riddler. And Oswald knew he would not be quite as forgiving. It would be a mercy to kill him here and now. Or he could use this young rogue against Falcone.

 

Oswald motioned for the guards to release their prisoner.

 

“What is your name, friend?” He held out his hand. 

 

The man rubbed his wrist. “Edward Na- Nigma. Ed Nigma.” He took Oswald’s hand. “Mr. Penguin.” 

 

“My friends call me Oswald, Mr. Nigma.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> I plan to continue this series for Riddlebird Week but I am very behind on writing so they will be posted throughout the whole month.


End file.
